


Of Little Consequence

by momentinsubtext



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Little Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

Gwen was watching Jack. This was what she tended to do every time she didn't have work that demanded her immediate attention. She very rarely had work that demanded her immediate attention. She could not be blamed for this. If Jack wasn't going to put her to work she had every right to stalk him until he did. It had worked before.  
  
Not everyone saw it that way.  
  
Ianto was sulking in a corner, giving her a mournful, beaten puppy look. She carefully didn't look in his direction, choosing instead to focus on - oh, shit, Jack was looking at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking incredibly amused. She blushed and looked away, pretending she hadn't been staring.   
  
When she glanced back up, Jack was looking over at Ianto with a thoughtful expression on his face. She tried desperately not to imagine what he might be thinking about. It was a losing battle. After a moment, she glanced over at Ianto as well.  
  
He was still looking at her with the wounded animal eyes. Damn. She was able to resist for about three secounds before her natural caretaker instincts overrode her brain.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly, coming to stand directly in front of him.  
  
Ianto started, as if he'd not noticed she was there. She buried her irritation at being ignored and turned her best 'I'm really concerned about your wellbeing' eyes on him. He sighed and scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
  
"Can't you just be happy with Rhys?"  
  
"Wha-?" Gwen asked coherently.  
  
"Do you have to want Jack, too?"  
  
Gwen's mouth moved silently as she tried to form a coherent and non-condemning response. "I'm not-! What do you care anyway?" She folded her arms over her chest protectively, trying to remind herself that she was not afraid of Ianto.  
  
"Most people tend to care when their friends start to eye up their boyfriends."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Gwen squeaked. "I thought you two weren't-"  
  
"We weren't. Last time you asked. Now we are."  
  
"Oh." Gwen said, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean. . ." She started to back up and stumbled, landing rather ungracefully on the ground. Ianto reached down to help her up.  
  
Huh. He was rather handsome from his angle? How had she not noticed that before? She might have possibly held onto his hand for a second longer than absoluetly necessary and given him a completely different sort of smile. And so what if she had? Jack _had_ practically invited her in for a threesome not so long ago...  
  
"Gwen!" Jack yelled from his office. "Go home, your fidelity is slipping."


End file.
